How Can I Live When We Are Parted?
by WritingWings
Summary: Castle is a potential witness in a trial that may involve a defendant with Mob ties. Kate's worried about his safety, so they decide to take a vacation after the trial is over. But, what will happen when the squad catches the murder of a man found dead in his locked apartment? Multi-chapter sequel to "Refrigerator Light." It's actually a happy story, contrary to the title.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there! so as promised, here is the first chapter of my multi-chapter CASTLE story! I'm not really sure how long it's going to be. I'm not finished yet and I'm already up to six chapters.

My story "Refrigerator Light" is a prequel to this story, but it's not necessary to read that one before reading this one.

As always, feedback is most appreciated. Tell me what you think, where you might like the story to go, I'm really open. And if you just want to discuss (aka fangirl) over season 6, that's cool too. ;)

* * *

How Can I Live When We Are Parted?

* * *

Kate sat on the edge of the bed, wearing an oversized T-shirt. Castle sorted through their closet, looking for a sports coat that would look good with his shirt. He had to be at the courthouse in an hour for a trial. A smile came to her lips at the role reversal; usually she was the one up early for a trial.

"How's this?" Castle turned to her.

His question brought her back to reality and Kate's smile faltered.

"Kate?" Castle asked, as he sat next to her on the bed. "Kate? Are you okay?"

She took his hands. "Castle, I want you to go into WitSec," she blurted out.

"What?! Kate, no...I-," Castle stuttered as he looked at his wife in disbelief.

"Castle, please," Kate interrupted. "These guys are dangerous and-"

"Kate, no! I can't leave you! We...we have a child," Castle's hands rested on her barely swollen belly, "and I love you, I love you so much," he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"And that is exactly why I'm asking you to do this," Kate said, her voice slightly muffled. "These guys are dangerous. If they think you're a threat, they will kill you. And I love you so much, Castle. I couldn't...I could never lose you," her voice broke. "I don't want our child to grow up without a father, without you.

"Please, just temporarily," she pleaded. "Until the whole thing is resolved."

"Kate, you know there is no temporary in Witness Protection. If I go, I'll never see you again," Castle started tearing up. "And you, you'll still be here. They could kill you too."

"Castle, I'm a cop. I can protect myself and I'll still have Ryan and Esposito," Kate argued.

"No. The only way I'm going into WitSec is if you go too," His voice was serious and his eyes told her that argument was pointless.

"Maybe we can compromise," Kate offered. "Leave town for awhile after the trial is over."

"Are you sure?" Castle asked. "I mean, with the baby..." he trailed off.

"It'll be fine, Castle. As long as we're both safe. But where could we go? The Hamptons is too close."

"Yeah, and too small. It would be easier to hide in a big city. Or we could have our own South Pacific island!"

"With no doctors or hospitals? Because I really want to give birth to our child in the middle of a steaming jungle."

"Yeah," Castle grimaced a little. "London?"

"No," Kate shook her head. "Hunt."

"Right," Castle remembered the good-looking Scotland Yard inspector. That had been a rocky point in their relationship, and not one they cared to remember.

"LA?" Kate ventured.

Castle shook his head. "Too polluted. Besides, its like the perennial celebrity hotspot. And where they're filming the Nikki Heat movies. What about Rome?"

"Try to keep it in the country, Castle."

"Okay. Um, Miami!"

"Kind of hot, but a possibility," Kate conceded.

"Las Vegas," Castle tossed out.

Kate merely gave him a look that he could read very well. "What about Philadelphia?"

Castle shook his head. "It's too close," he said. "Do you have contacts with any other departments around the country?"

"A few. Why?"

"Well, it would be helpful to have some allies wherever we go. You know, just in case," Castle didn't want to voice what they were both thinking. _In case these guys follow us_.

"Um, most of them are here in New York. I know a woman in Boston, but that's still too close," Kate sighed. "Maybe it would be better to go out of the country."

"I thought you said you didn't want to," Castle reminded her.

"Yeah, I know. It's just...if we stay here, it would be easy for those guys to follow us wherever we go. Even if we go across the country, they could drive there in a week. If we go outside the country, they can't follow as easily."

"I could get Gina to arrange a private plane," Castle mused. "Where do you want to go, Kate?"

"I don't know. Somewhere relaxing and private, a place we can be off the grid for awhile."

Castle opened his mouth to make a suggestion when Kate interrupted.

"But," she grimaced as though warring with herself. She looked up at Castle, love and joy and mischief and every other pure emotion playing in her eyes, "I don't want to be too far from a hospital," she grinned.

"Oh, Kate," Castle chuckled. "I will bring the hospital to us, if I have to. And maybe even if I don't."

Kate smiled and laughed a little with him, her head on his shoulder. He had always been so sensitive to her moods and emotions. And ever since she'd gotten pregnant, it had only increased. He had learned her bizarre cravings within weeks and could usually tell when she was getting one. He kept their fridge stocked with everything she needed for the gross combinations she created. After all, he had already been through this with Meredith and he assured her repeatedly that Meredith had been much, much worse.

Glancing at the clock next to their bed, she realized that he would be late if he didn't get going.

"You have to go," she said reluctantly.

"Oh, right," Castle looked at his watch and sounded just as reluctant. "I'll drop you at the precinct on my way."

Kate gave him a strange look and he held up a hand. "I know Gates just has you on desk duty, but I would feel better if I left you in a building full of cops."

She looked at him like he was being ridiculous, but she found it adorable anyway. "Okay, Castle. For you, I will go to the precinct. Just let me get dressed first."

"Thank you. I will pick you up on my way back from the courthouse."

Kate shrugged out of the T-shirt and Castle resisted the very strong urge to place his palms on her bare stomach.

She could always tell when he was looking at her. Usually, she turned to him and told him that staring was creepy, even if she was his wife. Today, she just smiled to herself and let him look.

"Okay," she turned back toward him. "I'm ready."

Castle gestured for her to go ahead of him and he followed closely, his hand resting on her lower back. He grabbed the keys to the dark Mercedes sedan on the way out the door.

As they drove through the streets of New York, Kate looked out the window thoughtfully.

"What are you thinking about?" Castle asked.

"Names," Kate replied, her fingers stroking the tiny swelling below her waist. "What do you think about Lucas, for a boy?"

"Can we call him Luke?"

"Mmhmm."

"I like it," Castle said. "What about for a girl?"

"I don't know. Maybe Alexandra?"

Castle wrinkled his nose. "It's too similar to Alexis."

"You're right," Kate agreed.

"What about Isabella?" he suggested.

She smiled at him. "I like it."

"Really? You do?"

"Yeah, Castle. I really do."

Castle beamed all the way to the precinct.

"I'll call you when I'm on my way back," Castle said as Kate unbuckled her seat belt.

"Okay," she said before leaning in to give him a quick goodbye kiss. She stepped out of the car and onto the sidewalk. Castle waited until she was inside the building before he drove away.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

After several hours in a courtroom listening to the arguments made by each side, Castle was more than ready to leave. He sat in the back and tried to avoid notice. Most of the time being recognized as a famous author wasn't bad, but at a trial, it would be very bad.

The trial regarded an assault on a young woman outside The Old Haunt. Castle hadn't seen what had happened. He had been down in the basement office, catching up on some accounts. Brian had come down and told him that a young woman had been assaulted on the street. He and the other bartender, Jack, had gone out to help and the guy fled when he saw them. Brian and Jack had brought the woman inside and called the police, but she was pretty shaken up. Castle had gone upstairs and calmed her down, given her something to drink, and given her a heads-up on what the officers would ask her.

He was called to the trial as a potential witness. Brian and Jack were also called and Castle could see them sitting a few rows ahead of him.

Kate was worried about his safety because she heard through the cop grapevine that the assault suspect had mob ties. And if he was high up, the mob could pay to take out anyone they thought was a threat to their guy's freedom. Castle thought it adorable that she worried. Truth be told, he was worried too. He didn't know the gory details, but if Kate was worried, there was a reason to be worried. He knew what Kate's shooting had done to him, even when he knew she was alive. The thought of what his death would do to her was unbearable.

And the child. Castle wanted _so badly_ to meet their child. Kate was scarcely showing, only a tiny little bump that one would only notice if one was looking for it. They didn't know if it was a boy or a girl yet. A boy would be interesting, Castle thought. He had no experience with boys. But a baby sister for Alexis would be nice too.

The sound of a gavel striking jolted Castle back to the present. The judge was adjourning the proceedings for the day. Castle couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief, yet he felt it was six hours of his life he'd never get back. Neither of the lawyers had called him to the stand and neither Brian nor Jack had been called either.

Castle slipped quickly out into the vestibule and pulled out his phone. He dialed Kate and walked down the courthouse steps as it rang.

"Hey, Castle," Kate picked up quickly.

"Hey, how's desk duty?" Castle asked.

Kate sighed, but Castle could hear a hint of amusement in her voice. "Lots of sitting," she commented dryly.

Castle chuckled. "Well, the judge just adjourned for the day, so I'll be at the precinct soon."

"Good, I miss you," Kate said. "Ryan and Esposito caught a freaky one this morning. You'll enjoy it."

"Can't wait," Castle smiled. "See you soon."

" 'Kay. Love you."

"Love you."

He hung up and then dialed a different number as he walked down the block to where he parked the Mercedes.

Fifteen minutes later, he was stepping off the elevator into the bullpen. He went immediately to Kate, standing in front of the murder board. Gates hadn't put her on strict desk duty; the captain's only condition was no suspect take-downs or any situation that involved a flak vest. Castle knew Kate writhed a bit under that restraint, but he was relieved Gates was so firm on keeping Kate safe.

Castle wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey," Kate said, grasping his clasped hands with her own.

"Hey. Heard you caught a freaky one."

Kate nodded. "Want the gory details?"

"Yes, please," Castle said as he perched on the edge of Kate's desk.

"So, vic's name is John Leung, Asian male, late twenties. He was found dead in his apartment, cause of death is repeated blunt force trauma. We have him on security footage entering his floor at 7 pm. But here's the weird part. He told the night guard at the front desk he didn't want to be disturbed for any reason. There's no evidence he received any visitors last night and he doesn't appear on the security feed again. But the doors were locked when we got there, the windows are painted shut, and there's no other way out, but the apartment was empty when we arrived with no signs of forced entry."

"So a man returns to his apartment, locks the doors, no one else enters or leaves, yet somehow he winds up dead. Could it have been suicide?"

"Could be," Kate conceded. "The circumstances are right; locking the doors, not wanting to be disturbed. But we didn't find a note and blunt force trauma is not the most effective way to commit suicide. Besides, everyone we talked to in the building said Leung was happy with his job and his life, no history of depression. Nothing that would indicate he was suicidal."

"So how did the killer get in?" Castle asked.

"Precisely," Kate said, brandishing her whiteboard pen. "And for that matter, how did he get out?"

"Could there be a hidden room, like in the Nikki Heat murders?" Four years ago, a serial killer and arsonist had been using his murders as a way of sending messages dedicated to Nikki Heat. Things got so intense, the FBI got involved. Everyone at the 12th referred to them as the "Nikki Heat murders."

"I thought of that," Kate replied. "CSU's going over the apartment with a fine-tooth comb, but I'm not confident. The floor plan's pretty simple, not really any space to have a secret room. And the building's relatively new. It's not like it's decades-old and could have a room that's been sealed up since the 40s.

"Ryan and Esposito are canvassing the building to see if any of the tenants saw someone suspicious hanging around," she continued, "but again, I'm not confident. Most of the occupants are middle-class, meaning they'd likely be at work on a weekday."

"You said the door was locked when you guys arrived?" Castle interrupted.

Kate turned to look at him. He had that tone that said "something doesn't add up." "Yeah. Why?"

"Well, if the door was locked and no one went in or out, who found the body?"

"Building super said he got a call that there was a leak in Leung's apartment. He went up to fix it but he got no response when he knocked. He got worried when the desk clerk said Leung hadn't left for work yet. He used his master key and found the body in the living room."

"Why would the building super be worried? Leung could have had the day off and been sleeping in and not heard him knock," Castle reasoned.

"Castle, it's Wednesday and Leung worked as an accountant at an office in Midtown. Trust me, he would be going to work," Kate assured him.

Just then, Kate's desk phone rang. "Beckett," she answered. "Okay, we'll be right there.

"That was Lanie," she reported. "She's got something."

* * *

Hi guys! First, thank you to those who reviewed the first chapter! If you were worried about the names, I did change them :) Please keep reading and reviewing!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

On the ride to the morgue, Castle said, "I know where we should go."

"Oh, really?" Kate remembered their conversation from that morning.

"Yes, I know a guy"

"Know a guy," Kate said at the same time. The couple traded smiles.

"Anyway," Castle continued. "He's got a cabin in the Appalachian Mountains in Virginia. Its only half an hour from Charlottesville, but its completely secluded and private. It's up on a mountainside, so the view's fantastic. And there's a little town down the road in the valley with a general store and a restaurant and a couple other shops."

"It's sounds wonderful, Castle," Kate said, her voice wistful and dreamy. She had always loved visiting her dad's cabin in the Catskill Mountains. No matter how much she loved the city, there was just something about the mountains that enchanted her. "I think we should go."

"I'll call him back after we're done here," Castle said as Kate pulled the Crown Vic into the hospital parking lot.

The morgue was in the basement of the hospital. Castle and Beckett rode the elevator down together. Castle was looking at his wife tenderly and Kate reached out and took his hand. The elevator stopped with a gentle bump and the doors opened with a ding. Kate let go of her husband's hand reluctantly. They had agreed on a strict code of professionalism at work; they never knew if any of the other MEs or numerous interns would be around.

They stepped off the elevator together. Kate's heels clicked down the linoleum hallway to the autopsy room. She pushed through the swinging doors, with Castle right behind.

"Hey, Lanie," Kate said.

"Hey," Lanie answered distractedly, still hunched over the body of the vic.

"What did you find?" Beckett pressed.

"Time of death is between 10 and 12 pm yesterday," Lanie reported. "And I may have a lead on the murder weapon."

She lead the couple over to a screen displaying several black sheets. She flipped a switch and the screen glowed, lighting up the X-rays from behind.

"I carefully documented the wounds before starting the autopsy," Lanie explained. "They were unusual in depth and shape. The depth indicates a very heavy object, while the shape indicates a very narrow object."

"Do you have any idea what it could be?" Castle asked.

"Not yet. I sent copies of the X-rays and photos to the lab to see if they could identify it, but I've never seen any injuries like these before."

Kate frowned at the body before thanking Lanie. She and Castle left only slightly more enlightened than when they arrived.

"I just don't get it," Kate mused as they walked back to the car. "Our vic is murdered after he gets home and locks himself in his apartment. We have no evidence that anyone entered or left the apartment, but it was empty when we got there."

"Could someone have tampered with the security feed?" Castle asked.

"It's possible," Beckett agreed. "I'll have tech take a look at it, but it seems like a lot of trouble for just a murder."

"Well, blunt force trauma can be a lot of work for a murder, too."

"Touche."

Once in the car, Castle called his friend and told him he and Kate would like to stay at his cabin. They would be down as soon as the trial was over. Kate felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. It would be very relaxing and the three of them would be safe. She would have to go on maternity leave sooner and longer than she thought, but she was sure Gates would understand. After all, she was a mother herself.

Kate was sighing dreamily when Castle ended his phone call.

"Are you okay with this, Kate?" he asked. He had misinterpreted her sigh.

"Of course, Castle. I'm just excited to go. I feel like it's been forever since I've had a real vacation. Thank you for arranging this," she reached over and squeezed his hand lightly.

"Anything for you, Kate."

* * *

Sorry this chapter is kind of short. I'm trying to divide them up by events and not by length, so the lengths could vary.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Ryan intercepted Beckett and Castle as they stepped off the elevator.

"I think I might have something," he said. "A neighbor says that there's a fire escape at the end of Leung's hall. A window allows access to the hall. There's no camera covering it and according to the neighbor, it's been broken for awhile and won't lock. It's possible the killer got in the building that way."

"Okay. Have CSU go over the fire escape and the window. We might get lucky," Beckett said.

Ryan nodded and went back to his desk.

Castle had been silent the past few seconds and he wore a strange look on his face, his eyes unfocused.

"Castle?"

"Huh?" He started and looked at Kate. "Oh, I was just thinking. If the killer got in by the fire escape, he or she would have to know on what floor Leung lived, so perhaps Leung knew his killer. And why would the killer bother with the fire escape in the first place? The lobby would have been much easier. And Leung lived alone, so once he was dead, the body probably wouldn't have been discovered for awhile. By that time, no one would connect the killer to Leung's murder. So why the fire escape?"

Kate looked like she was going to refute his argument, but she stopped. Because he was right. Security was lax in Leung's building and everyone else seen on the security feed was confirmed as a tenet in the building.

Kate traced Castle's logic in her head and then took it one step further. "And climbing a fire escape is not exactly easy, especially when you're going up six floors. So the killer is probably someone young and small, to be able to fit through the window."

"And the killer would have to know about the broken lock," Castle jumped in. "Otherwise, he would never have gone up the fire escape in the first place! He would have gone through the lobby."

"So we're looking for someone who spent a lot of time in Leung's building. Maybe a former roommate or a family member. Even a girlfriend," Beckett printed their suspicions on the murder board in her block capitals.

"Beckett," Esposito approached the detective. "John Leung's parents are here."

Beckett raised her eyes to see a tearful Asian couple stepping off the elevator. An uniform led them to the interview lounge. Beckett and Castle followed.

The couple stood up when they entered. "I'm Detective Kate Beckett. This is Richard Castle. We're very sorry for your loss," Kate made the introductions as handshakes were given and received.

Mrs. Leung accepted their condolences with a downcast gaze, as though trying to hold herself together. Mr. Leung focused on Castle though. "Richard Castle, the author?"

Castle nodded.

"My son was a huge fan. He loved your books."

"I wish I could have met him," Castle replied sincerely.

"I know it's difficult now," Kate said, "but we do need to ask you a few questions about your son's life."

"Of course," Mrs. Leung agreed. "Anything to help you find the person who did this."

The four of them took seats around the room and Kate began.

"Can you think of anyone who might have wanted to harm your son?"

"No," Mr. Leung shook his head. "He was respectful, polite. We," he gestured to himself and his wife, "grew up with a lot of prejudice directed at us for our ethnicity. We never wanted John to treat others that way."

"Do you know if he was having trouble of any kind, at work or maybe with friends?"

"He never mentioned anything to us," Mrs. Leung said. "I think he would have, especially if he was afraid."

"Did he have girlfriend or a roommate, someone he spent a lot of time with?"

The husband and wife traded looks. "He had a girlfriend, very nice, bright girl. She was going to NYU, but she had an opportunity to study at Oxford for six months and she took it. They tried a long-distance relationship for a while, but it was getting too difficult, so they broke it off. But it was a mutual split and there were no bad feelings." Mrs. Leung answered. "No roommate, though." she added.

"What was his girlfriend's name?"

"Caitlin Gindling."

"And is she back in town?"

"Yes. I believe she got back a few months ago."

"How long had John lived in his apartment?"

"About three years, since he got his job at Berman Rose."

"Was he ever worried about security in the building?" Now Castle spoke up.

"We were," Mr. Leung replied, his voice cracking, "but John was a New Yorker through and through. He assured us he would be fine."

"Please, Detective, find the person who killed my son," Mrs. Leung tearfully appealed to Kate.

"That's exactly what we intend to do."

There were more handshakes and promises to call if they remembered anything on the Leungs' part and promises to keep them updated on the case on Beckett's part. As Mrs. Leung gripped Kate's hand, she said in a low voice, "Congratulations, Detective. You and your husband will be very happy."

"I'm sorry?" Kate was confused. Surely, she couldn't know…

"I'm a mother myself; I can tell. My son was just killed, yet life goes on and renews itself. Thank you for what you are doing," she gave Kate's hand one last squeeze then joined her husband in the elevator.

Kate stood stunned for a moment before returning to her desk, Castle following close behind.

"What was that about?"

"What?"

"Mrs. Leung. She said something to you. What was it?"

"Castle, she knew. She knows I'm pregnant."

Castle did a double take. "How could she know that?"

Kate just huffed in the way that says, "Heck if I know." "So," she said, picking up a marker and making notes on the board, "Leung had no roommate, no current girlfriend, and according to his parents, no one who wanted him dead. Which puts us back to square one," she sighed and rubbed a hand over her eyes.

"Are you tired, Kate? Do you want to go home?" Castle asked, concerned.

Beckett glanced at her watch. It was pushing five, and she was tired. The CSU report wasn't in yet, and neither were Leung's phone or financial records. The employees at Berman Rose would be leaving, not the best time to ask for an interview. In all, the case was at a standstill for the day.

"Yeah. Let's go home, Castle."

* * *

Sorry it's been a few days. I've been busy on my novel :)


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Kate heaved a huge sigh as she walked into the loft and flopped on the couch. Desk duty drained her. Which was strange, she reflected, because she wasn't actually doing much. It wasn't like she was out doing suspect takedowns, but she was drained all the same.

"What do you want to eat, Kate?" Castle asked from the kitchen.

She didn't respond.

"Kate?"

"What if I can't do it, Castle?"

"Do what?" He joined her on the couch.

"Be a good mom."

"Kate, you will be a fantastic mom."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know you."

She finally looked up at him. "I know how you care about the families of the victims. You worked and still work so hard to bring them closure, when you didn't have it yourself. And you always look out for Ryan and Esposito in the field, even though sometimes, they should be the ones watching out for you," Kate gave a small smile at that. "And you always watched out for me, even in the beginning, when I was more of a jackass than a help." Kate's smile widened.

"Thank you, Rick," she whispered.

"Always. Now, what do you want to eat?"

"Spaghetti and meatballs," she said.

"Spaghetti, is it," Rick proclaimed as he went back to the kitchen. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. I can go with you the doctor's next Thursday."

"Really?" Kate grinned as she entered the kitchen. "I thought you'd have to be in court."

"Nope. I asked the judge to be excused and he granted it. I know him slightly; he's a friend of Markway's."

"That's so sweet, Castle."

"Well, you really think I'm going to miss finding out what the baby's going to be?" he asked.

"No, you're right," Kate said seriously. "Because if you didn't come, I'd make you wait the whole nine months to find out," she teased him.

Castle gave a short laugh. "Yeah, right. There's no way you could keep it a secret, especially from me. I have ways of making you talk," he wagged his eyebrows at her suggestively.

"Castle!" Kate exclaimed, placing her hands over her stomach, feigning shock, "Not in front of the baby!"

"I don't think he can hear me."

"Not yet," she said, slipping into his arms, "but in a few months, he or she will and then, you'll really have to watch what you say."

"Well, I guess that means I can't read my drafts of Nikki Heat to him," Castle mused.

Kate laughed. "Why do you keep saying him? Do you think it's going to be a boy?"

"I don't really know. A boy would be interesting, since I've only had Alexis. But another girl would nice too, especially if she's as beautiful as her mother," Castle said. "What about you, Kate? What do you want?"

"I don't really care. Either one. I was an only child, so I'm not really biased toward one. But scaring our daughter's boyfriends together would be fun," Kate reflected.

"This is one of the many reasons I love you," Castle said, kissing his wife.

* * *

Kate took Saturday and Sunday off. She and Castle lazed around the loft Saturday morning. He made her pancakes, bacon, and eggs for a late breakfast.

Then, Castle called Alexis and asked if she wanted to meet them in Central Park. They agreed on a meeting place and Alexis promised to see them in an hour.

There was a definite nip in their air since it was mid-October. Kate bundled up a little more than normal.

Thirty minutes later, they were sitting on a bench in Central Park. Well, Rick was sitting, Kate was lying with her head against his thigh and her legs dangling off the end. She loved these times, especially in the fall. The trees were aflame with color and there was that indescribable feeling and smell in the air that was unique to an East Coast autumn.

Rick often brought a notebook along and crafted little short stories about the people he saw. Then, he read them to her. They were typically grossly exaggerated with crazy unbelievable twists, but they made her laugh.

"Have I already used brilliant German scientist working for the neo-Nazis?" he asked absently.

"Mmhmm. Last week," his wife replied.

"Darn."

Kate laughed. "Daddy's very silly, baby," she said to her belly. "Never believe anything he tells you." They knew the baby couldn't hear them yet; still, both she and Castle talked to him or her.

"But my bedtime stories are going to rock," Castle said, making her laugh again.

Then, Kate spotted Alexis. She sat up and waved to her. The pretty red-head jogged over to them.

Castle stood up and embraced his daughter.

There had been some awkwardness between Kate and Alexis at first, but they had grown much closer and Alexis was ready with a warm hug for Kate too.

Rick wanted to keep people-watching, but Kate was tired of sitting, so she and Alexis went for a walk around the lake.

"How's Dad?" was always Alexis's first question whenever she and Kate talked.

"He's doing really good," Kate replied. "The trial seems to be going well. But we decided to take a vacation after it's over."

"Really? Where are you going?"

"A cabin in the Virginia mountains. Just with the trial and the case…"

"Kate? Be honest with me," Alexis said. "Is Dad in danger?"

"Honestly, I think he could be. Even I could be."

Alexis looked scared.

"I think you're safe, Alexis, but it might be a good idea to discontinue your video blog for a time," Kate advised.

"Did Dad say something bad at the trial?"

"No, I don't think he's even been called to testify. It's the case I'm investigating. It seems to link to the trial and to a Chinese tong. But you don't want to hear about that," Kate said. "Tell me about Columbia."

So Alexis regaled Kate with stories of her college exploits and extracted solemn promises from Kate not to tell Castle.

Kate also shared stories of her time in college and both girls were breathless with laughter when they made it back to Castle, still sitting on the bench.

"Well, it seems you two had a good time," he grinned.

"We did, Dad," Alexis said. "We did."

* * *

Alexis came back to the loft for supper and they watched "Forbidden Planet" afterwards, a favorite with all of them. After the movie, Alexis said she had to get back to her apartment. Castle offered to drive her since it was late.

Rick stopped in front of Alexis's building. Alexis hugged her dad and Kate goodbye.

"Promise you'll call and tell me what the baby is, as soon you know," she said.

"We promise," Kate smiled.

Alexis gave one last wave before going inside.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Monday morning, Beckett sat at her desk, reading over Leung's financial records. As far as she could tell, he was clean. No mysterious withdrawals or deposits, no payments to questionable services, nothing. But she would have the forensic accountants take a look; Leung was an accountant himself, so he definitely knew how to hide money.

Kate had called and left a message for Caitlin Gindling, Leung's ex-girlfriend, but so far hadn't heard back. She was hoping Castle wouldn't be too long at the courthouse today; she wanted to go to Berman Rose this afternoon.

Then, her desk phone rang, "Beckett," she answered.

"Detective? This is Caitlin Gindling. You left a message for me about John."

"Yes. Thank you for calling back. We'd like for you to come down and answer some questions about John."

"Am I in trouble?"

"No, it's just routine questioning," Beckett assured her.

"I can come on my lunch break, about 12:30. Is that okay?"

"Yes, that's fine. Come to the 12th Precinct. Tell the desk sergeant you're here to see Detective Kate Beckett. They'll tell you where to go."

"Thank you, Detective."

"Thank you, Ms. Gindling," Beckett hung up and checked her watch. She had over two hours to wait.

She picked up her phone again and dialled an extension within the building. "Can I get a forensic accountant up here, please?"

Moments later, she was sitting at conference table watching a young man pour over Leung's financials.

"Well? Anything?" she asked when he put them down.

"On a first glance, there's nothing."

Kate sighed and slumped in her seat.

"But let me take them and do some further analysis. Something may turn up," he got up to leave.

Beckett stood too and shook his hand. "Thank you."

She returned to her desk. Still an hour until her 12:30 interview with the vic's ex-girlfriend and no sign of Castle. Then, her cell phone trilled. The caller ID read "Castle." Speaking of…,she thought.

"Hey," she answered.

"Good morning, my beautiful wife," Castle replied, with his typical flair. "What do you want for lunch?"

"What?"

"The judge adjourned early. Things got a little heated between the defense and the prosecution. Anyway, I thought I'd bring lunch. What do you want?"

A vision of a Remy's burger and a strawberry shake popped in her head. "A burger and a shake from Remy's."

"I was hoping you'd say that," Castle's voice came through the phone and from behind her.

Kate spun around to see Rick holding a paper bag and two milkshakes from Remy's. She broke into a full-on smile. "How did you know?"

"Oh, just had this feeling," Castle said modestly, but Kate could tell he was very pleased with himself.

"Thank you, Rick," Kate gave her husband a quick peck on the cheek.

The couple sat at Kate's desk and ate. They didn't speak until Castle was clearing away the trash. "Any progress on the case?"

"Not much," Beckett replied. "We got Leung's financials in, but there wasn't much there, as far as I could tell. I gave them to a forensic accountant to see if he could find anything. I got in touch with Leung's ex-girlfriend, who is coming down at 12:30 to answer some questions."

"Well, it sounds more productive than my morning," Castle said drily.

"You said on the phone that things got heated. What happened?"

"Oh, you know, the usual. The prosecution got a little too worked up, the defense called him on it, and it just sort of...disintegrated after that. The judge tried to restore order, but he finally just adjourned for the day."

"Well, I'm glad you're here," Kate said. "I want to hit Berman Rose today, see if Leung's boss knows anything and maybe check out his co-workers too."

Then, Kate's desk phone rang. "Beckett. Okay, go ahead, send her up."

"Is that the girlfriend?" Rick asked.

Kate nodded. "She's early; it's only a quarter 'til."

Castle looked up when the elevator dinged and did a double take when the young woman stepped off.

"What?" Beckett asked.

"Is that Leung's girlfriend?"

Kate followed his gaze. A uniformed cop was pointing the girl in their direction. "I guess so."

"She was assaulted outside the Old Haunt. She's the defendant in the trial!"

Beckett looked at Caitlin Gindling with new eyes as she approached them.

"Detective Beckett?"

"Yes," Kate replied, shaking her hand, "And this is Richard Castle. Thank you so much for coming down."

"I know you," Caitlin said to Castle. "You're the owner of the Old Haunt."

"Yes. I'm very sorry about what happened."

"Not your fault," Caitlin shrugged. "You said you had some questions about John? Is he okay?" she addressed Beckett.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Gindling, but I'm afraid he's dead."

* * *

Disclaimer: I realize that it's more likely that Caitlin would just be picked up and brought for questioning, but this way works for the story, so deal with it.

Also, guess what? I finished this story! :D I'm so proud of myself! (BTW this is most definitely not the end)


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

"Do you have any idea who killed him?" Caitlin sat with Castle and Beckett in the interview lounge, her hands wrapped around a cup of coffee.

"We're working on it. Do you know if John had problems with anyone?" Beckett replied.

Caitlin shook her head. "No, he was- wait, there was something. When I was attacked outside the Old Haunt, the guy said that John was dead man unless he reconsidered."

Kate made a note on her legal pad. "Do you have any idea what he could have meant?"

"No."

"Did John have any habits that could have gotten him into trouble?" Castle asked.

"Not when we were dating. But things could have changed. I think he got kind of depressed after we broke up."

"His mom implied that it was a mutual split and there were no hard feelings between you," Kate said.

"It was and there weren't, but that doesn't really make a break-up any easier, especially long-distance. I think he went on a bit of a downward spiral at that point," Caitlin said. "I think he might have started gambling.

"I'm sorry. I have to go," Caitlin stood. "I'm meeting with my lawyer about the trial, you know."

"Thank you for coming," Beckett said. "You've been very helpful, Ms. Gindling."

"You will let me know if you catch him? The man who killed John?"

"Yes," Beckett assured her.

Castle and Beckett walked her to the elevator and returned to the murder board.

"Gambling! It makes so much sense!" Castle exclaimed.

"Really?"

"Our victim, John Leung, runs up a hefty tab at an Atlantic City casino run by the Mob. He can't pay back his debt. The Mob responds by sending an enforcer to attack Caitlin Gindling, warning John to pay back the money. When he can't come up with the cash, the Mob kills him."

"Two problems with your theory: one, we've been over Leung's financials and there's nothing to suggest he was making regular visits to Atlantic City or any other casino, Mob-controlled or otherwise. Two, if John owed them money, why would they kill him? That's not going to get the debt paid."

"Detective!" a voice called across the bullpen. It was the forensic accountant. "I've got something."

Castle and Beckett looked over the accountant's shoulders as he explained his findings. "Upon further examination, I found that there were several payments to Leung over the past few months from a Mr. Qiang Zhou. Now, I looked up Qiang Zhou. He doesn't exist. At least, not in New York. I managed to trace the payments back to The Chinese Emporium in Chinatown. On the surface, it's a respectable business, but in actuality, it's a front for a Chinese tong, The White Dragon."

"Well, looks like your theory wasn't so far off, after all, Castle. Leung got into bed with the Chinese Mob and they killed him."

"No, something's not right. The Mob was paying him. He must have been doing something for them, if they were paying him."

"Sounds like we should pay a visit to the Chinese Emporium."

"No."

"What?" Beckett's face fell.

"That's a Ryan/ Esposito trip," Castle insisted. "Besides, you said you wanted to visit Berman Rose today."

Kate sighed. "You're right. How much longer do I have to be on desk duty?"

"Hopefully, not too much longer. We can head for Virginia as soon as the trial is over. Speaking of, have you talked to Gates yet?"

"Not yet. I thought I'd wait until we were a little closer to solving the case."

Castle nodded. "And we'll have to tell Lanie and the boys, too."

Just then, Ryan and Esposito walked into the bullpen. "Tell us what?" Esposito asked, overhearing the end of their conversation.

"Nothing that can't wait," Kate said smoothly. "What's that?"

"CSU report," Esposito replied, opening the manila file.

"Did they find anything?" Beckett asked.

"Nothing much. They got hundreds of partial prints from the fire escape and the window, but all the prints found in Leung's apartment were his. They did find some hairs, but there's no DNA match in the system. And the fibers they found are too generic to be of any help."

"So the guy's careful," Beckett said. "Maybe even professional. Any sign of the murder weapon?"

"Nada," Ryan said. "It's probably at the bottom of the East River by now."

"If you're right, Castle, and Leung was involved with the Mob, then it's going to be almost impossible to get this guy."

"Whoa, Mob?" Esposito asked.

"We just spoke to Caitlin Gindling, Leung's ex-girlfriend. She thought that Leung might have gone on a bit of a downward spiral after their break-up, maybe started gambling. And the forensic accountants tracked a series of payments from The Chinese Emporium. It's a front for the White Dragon tong. I want you guys to go down there and check it out while Castle and I head for Berman Rose."

"And what are we looking for?" Esposito asked.

"Just feel the place out, see if anyone down there knew our vic and would be willing to snitch. Otherwise, they won't exactly be forthcoming," Beckett replied.

"We'll do our best," Ryan promised.

"Come on, Castle," Beckett said.

The four of them left the bullpen together and rode the elevator down to the parking garage, where they parted.

* * *

So I'm giving y'all a present. I'm going to post the rest of the chapters to this story all at once, so you don't have to wait! :)


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

The lobby of Berman Rose said "successful New York City financial firm." Castle and Beckett weaved between power-walking employees attired in dark suits. No matter how long the building had been there, it always managed to smell like leather and new carpet and some scent that said "upscale New York office." The futuristic wood-steel-and-glass information desk dwarfed the brunette receptionist behind it. She smiled as Beckett and Castle approached.

"How may I help you?" she asked when she finished her call.

Beckett flashed her badge. "We're looking for Tyler Marks."

"His office is on the twentieth floor. Down the right hallway. Shall I tell him you're coming?" she asked.

"No, thank you. We'll surprise him."

"Go right up."

"Thank you."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ryan and Esposito slogged through midday traffic to Chinatown. Esposito was driving.

"Do you think Beckett's doing okay?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't she be?"

"Well, it's just normally she'd be all over this Chinatown angle. She would've gone off to investigate as soon as she could."

"You think something happened to her?" Esposito asked, immediately picking up his partner's train of thought.

"I don't know, man. She's been a little more in the background the past few months. Like, she doesn't come on suspect takedowns anymore. Castle, either. And she doesn't drink as much coffee. And that comment about something to tell us? It's weird."

"Yeah," Esposito said. "You know, she did have that meeting with Gates a few months ago. And it was right after that, she started acting weird."

"Lanie hasn't said anything to you?"

"Nope, nothing."

"Maybe Beckett didn't tell her, either."

"Nah, the two of them are best friends. If something happened to Beckett, she'd definitely tell Lanie," Esposito said.

"Maybe her PTSD came back," Ryan suggested.

Esposito just shrugged and they continued in silence, each mulling over their partner's strange behavior.

A few miles later, Ryan spoke again. "You don't think...no, there's no way."

"What?"

"Well, they have been married for awhile…"

"What are you getting at, bro?" Esposito asked.

"You don't think Kate's _pregnant_, do you?"

Esposito chuckled. "What! Nah, there's no way, bro! If Beckett was having a baby, she would definitely have told Lanie and Lanie would've told me."

Ryan nodded, tacitly agreeing with Esposito's logic.

"It would explain everything, though," he turned to Ryan, suddenly serious.

"But why would they hold out on us?"

"Maybe they don't know for sure yet," Esposito said.

"Dude, it's been months. Trust me, they'd know by now."

The two partners stared at each other for another moment, trying to fathom the possibility that Kate Beckett was pregnant.

* * *

Castle and Beckett stepped off the elevator and went down the right hallway. A pretty blonde filing her nails stopped their progress.

"Can I help you?" she asked, smacking her gum.

"We're here to see Mr. Marks."

"Do you have an appointment?" she asked in a bored tone.

Beckett flashed her badge again. "He can squeeze us in."

The assistant got up and knocked on the dark wood door behind her desk. "Mr. Marks," she said, suddenly all efficiency and chipper politeness, "there's a detective here to see you."

"Oh, yes. Send them in."

Beckett lead the way into the inner office. A large plate glass window on the far wall let in light and an admittedly magnificent view of the city. The furnishings themselves were rather sparse, though. A large, obsessively neat desk, a few brown leather armchairs for visitors, and couple bookshelves that were too organized to be used much.

"Mr. Marks, my name is Detective Kate Beckett," Marks reached over his desk to shake her hand, "and this is Richard Castle."

"Please, have a seat," Marks gestured to the armchairs. "What's this about?"

Castle and Beckett traded suspicious looks. Shouldn't Marks already know about Leung? "It's about John Leung," Beckett began.

"Is he in some kind of trouble?" Marks looked anxious and genuinely confused.

"You could say that," Castle said.

Marks turned towards him.

"He was killed three nights ago," Beckett elaborated. Marks looked back to her.

"What? How?" he demanded.

"That's what we're trying to determine. We understand he worked for you. We were hoping you could tell us if he had problems with anyone recently."

"Of course," Marks agreed, taking a moment to gather himself. "I wasn't aware of any problems. He was kind of a loner, kept to himself, but he did good work. And of course, I hadn't spoken with him in a couple months."

"You're his supervisor," Castle said. "Didn't you see him every day?"

"I did, until about two months ago."

"What happened then?" Beckett pounced on the possible lead.

"He stopped working here," Marks stated.

"What do you mean? Was he fired?" Beckett asked.

"Sort of," Marks didn't meet Beckett's stare. "For the past few months, he had been showing up late, and some days he didn't show up at all. Additionally, the quality of his work started slipping. I called him in for a chat, and all he would say was that he was working some stuff out. But I noticed he seemed tired and drained, like he hadn't been sleeping well. Finally, two months ago, he missed an important meeting with the head of the financial department. I called him in to talk again and he seemed very distracted, almost paranoid, and so I had to let him go. He cleaned out his desk, and that was the last time I spoke to him."

"About what time did this strange behavior start?" Beckett asked, her notepad open in her hand.

"The middle of May?" Marks guessed.

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Marks," Kate said, standing up and shaking Marks's hand. "You've been very helpful."

* * *

A bell above the door jingled when Esposito and Ryan walked into The Chinese Emporium. The red walls and limited light gave the whole place the uncomfortable feeling of a brothel. Bamboo wind chimes hung from the low ceiling and the shelves and tables spaced around the room divided the shop into many aisles and nooks. A young, attractive Asian girl was behind the counter, watching them avidly.

"May I help you?" she asked when the two cops approached her. Her voice was slightly accented.

"We'd like to talk to the owner," Ryan said, holding up his badge.

The girl looked between them suspiciously. "What's all this about?"

"We're investigating the murder of John Leung. We believe he had a connection to this shop," Esposito explained.

The girl's expression of suspicion morphed into one of fear. "John's dead?" she whispered. Her eyes were so wide, the detectives could see the white all around.

Ryan nodded. "I'm sorry."

The girl leaned over the counter and whispered fiercely. "Listen to me _very carefully,_" she commanded. The accent was gone. "I can help you, but not here. So here's what you are going to do: you're going to approach me again and very loudly ask if my name is Lucy Ha. When I say yes, you will tell me that I am wanted for questioning in connection with a robbery. Say nothing about John or murder. The old man will come out from the back and he will start yelling at you in Cantonese. I will explain to him that you only have some questions and I will back soon. You will then lead me out of here and take me to your station. Understand?"

Ryan and Esposito exchanged glances.

_You believe her?_ Esposito's look asked.

_She could have valuable information about the case_, Ryan reasoned.

_Beckett did say to find someone who would snitch. Looks like she's it._

_What if she's on the wrong side?_

_C'mon. She's five-nothing. We can overpower her if it comes to that._

_Let's hope it doesn't._

"Okay," Esposito said.

The girl dipped her head, signalling them to begin.

Ryan and Esposito walked back to the door and then turned and approached Lucy again.

"Excuse me," Esposito called in his polite cop voice, "Are you Lucy Ha?"

"Yes," she replied. The accent was back and she made her voice waver falsely in fear.

"I'm Detective Esposito, this is Detective Ryan," Espo gestured to his partner. "We need you to come with us to answer some questions about a robbery."

True to Lucy's word, an old Asian man exploded through the beaded curtain and started yelling at Ryan and Esposito in a language they couldn't understand. Lucy responded in the same language. Her voice was soft and calming. The man took several deep breaths and then said one short sentence to her.

Lucy stepped slowly from behind the counter and gave an imperceptible nod to the two detectives. They marched her out of the shop and put her in the back of the Crown Vic.

When The Chinese Emporium disappeared down the block, Lucy simply said, "Thank you."

"Do you want to talk to us now?" Ryan asked gently.

"Do you have cameras in here?"

"No," Esposito said.

"Then I won't talk," Lucy said with finality.

Ryan and Esposito traded confused glances. They looked back to the tiny girl staring out the window as the grey city of New York flashed past.

* * *

So I was really on the fence about whether Ryan, Espo, and Lanie would know, but I wanted to write the scene where they find out, so they don't know yet, obviously.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Beckett was adding information to the Murder Board from the interview with Marks and Castle was watching when Ryan and Esposito led Lucy into the bullpen. They took her into the interview lounge, but a few moments later, led her out and put her in Interrogation.

Beckett watched with her brow furrowed in puzzlement.

"That our snitch?" she asked Esposito when he joined her.

"Yep."

"Then why is she in the box? Did she confess?"

"The exact opposite. We go in and ask to speak to the owner, tell her its about John Leung's murder. Then she says she can help us, but we have to bring her in. Then, when we're in the car, she says she won't talk unless there's cameras."

"Why?"

"Don't know."

"Huh," Kate said, staring towards the Interrogation Room. "I'll take her. Castle?"

"Coming."

Castle and Beckett walked towards the box, but they didn't go in. They turned into the observation room next door. Esposito followed.

"Her name's Lucy Ha," Esposito said.

"Do we know anything else about her?" Beckett asked, looking through the glass at the petite Asian girl sitting primly at the metal table.

"Nope."

"Okay," Kate straightened and walked out of the ob room. Castle followed her.

Lucy scarcely moved when Beckett opened the door. She turned and acknowledged their presence, but did not speak.

"Miss Ha, my name is Detective Kate Beckett and this is Richard Castle. We understand you have some information regarding John Leung," Kate took a seat across the table and Castle sat next to her.

"The cameras in here are recording?" Lucy asked.

"Yes," Kate said.

"Good. Promise me you'll keep the footage," Lucy pleaded.

"We will," Castle agreed.

"Okay. I met John about five months ago when he started working for my grandfather."

"Your grandfather?"

Lucy nodded. "He owns The Chinese Emporium and he works for the White Dragon tong.

"My parents died when I was young. Grandfather was my only relative, so I went to live with him. Soon as I was old enough, he brought me into the tong's business. For awhile, it was exciting and Grandfather shielded me from the more brutal actions of the tong. But as I grew up, I realized I was in danger and I wanted to get out. I tried, but I was caught and punished. One of the enforcers, a man named Kyu, beat me regularly.

"About five months ago, the tong recruited John. They run illicit poker games out of the shop's second floor. John lost too much money in these games and after that, the tong owned him. So they made him help them hide the money they made from smuggling. That's how we met. We were both unhappy; he wanted to be free of the tong and so did I. John said that he would pay off his debt and then we could run away. Start over somewhere far away from New York. We would be free."

"Were you in a relationship with him, Lucy?" Kate asked softly.

"No," Lucy shook her head. "We were just friends. John was older than me by several years."

"How old are you?" Castle asked.

"Seventeen," Lucy said.

Castle looked tenderly at the girl. Kate knew he was thinking of Alexis.

"A couple months ago," Lucy continued, "John came to me, panicked. He told me he had been fired from his job at Berman Rose and his ex-girlfriend had been attacked outside a bar. He said he knew that the tong was involved. After that, John tried to refuse their demands, but it only brought trouble, to both of us. Kyu was arrested for the attack, but he was released on bail. John and I were so anxious during that time. We truly feared for our lives.

"Then, two weeks ago, he told me he had figured out a way for us to escape. He just needed a little more time to find what he was looking for. On Monday, he told me I should be ready any day. He had what he needed and soon we would be free forever. When those other two detectives showed up today… I had no idea he was dead," Lucy started crying. "What am I supposed to do now?"

"Lucy," Beckett said, "we can protect you. Do you know what John was looking for?"

"No," she replied, tears running down her cheeks.

"Do you have any idea who killed him?" Kate pressed.

"I assume someone from the tong," Lucy whispered. Then she broke down in sobs. "It's all my fault," she cried. "I should never dragged him into this!"

Kate got up and put her arm around Lucy's shoulders. "Lucy, listen to me. It is not your fault that John is dead; it's the fault of the person who killed him."

"He died trying to help me. How is it not my fault?" she cried.

"It was his choice to help you," Castle said. "He probably knew the risk, but he did it anyway."

Lucy sniffed and wiped her cheeks with her palm. "He was noble like that," she smiled sadly. "I owe him my life," she looked to Beckett and then to Castle. "You will find the person who killed him, won't you?"

"We're doing everything we can," Beckett promised. "But we need your help. Is there anything else you can tell us that might lead us to the killer?"

Lucy was silent for a minute. "How was he killed?"

"Uh, he was beaten to death."

"Do you know with what?" Lucy's eyes were bright and there was an urgency in her voice.

"The ME concluded it was something narrow and heavy."

"I think I might know who. His name is Mogui, the Devil. He's an assassin from China. He has killed many people, but he is a professional, so they have never caught him."

"What's he doing in New York?" Beckett demanded.

"He was supposed to kill a man, back in China, but he was spotted. The authorities arrived before the man was dead. Mogui escaped, but the man had seen his face. So he joined up with the White Dragon tong. They helped get him out of China and to America. Now, he works for them. He does whatever they ask because they helped him escape."

"Where can we find him?"

"You can't. He's a ghost. He lives in the shadows and only comes out when the tong wants somebody dead. He leaves no trace at the crime scene and he always gets rid of the weapon. Blunt force trauma is his preferred method of killing. He is a sadistic psychopath and he likes to see his victims suffer."

"Have you ever seen him?"

"No. I don't think anyone ever has."

"Do you know of any other people he has murdered?"

"Yes. I have spent years watching, listening, learning about the tong. They assume I'm stupid because I'm a girl."

"The Twentieth Precinct nearby runs an organized crime task force. Would you be willing to work with them to help catch this man, Mogui?"

"I will help them bring down the entire tong," Lucy said, straightening her back in determination.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Beckett lead Lucy out of Interrogation and asked Esposito to drive her to the Twentieth and get her connected with the Organized Crime Task Force.

Beckett returned to her desk and dropped her notepad on it with a smack.

"Well, that certainly puts a new spin on this case," Castle remarked as he gazed at the Murder Board.

"Yeah," Kate said, "But if what Lucy said is true, then our odds of catching this guy are not good."

"Unless she can help Organized Crime bring down the tong, like she said," Castle pointed out.

"But it doesn't even sound like this Mogui has a very strong connection to the tong. He's more of a gun for hire," Beckett argued. "Even if they can round up the tong, Mogui will probably just disappear. And we have no physical evidence that can place him at the scene. Unless we can get physical evidence or a confession, the D.A. is never going to take it seriously."

"Or if we find whatever John was looking for," Castle said.

Beckett cocked her head, waiting for him to continue.

"Lucy said John was looking for something, something that would guarantee their freedom, and she said that he found it. So what is it? John must have been planning on using it as leverage if the tong ever tracked them down, so it's something damaging. And we know John was helping the tong hide money, so maybe he had a record of their illegal business dealings."

"Well, if he did, where is it?" Beckett asked. "Tech didn't find anything on his computer and CSU didn't find anything in his apartment."

"A second look can't hurt," Castle said.

Kate stared at him for a minute, then grabbed her keys. "Let's go."

* * *

"So where do think this evidence is hidden, exactly?" Beckett asked as she pulled on blue latex gloves.

"Obviously, somewhere out of sight. Mogui didn't search the apartment, probably didn't want to risk staying any longer than necessary. Leung would have hidden it well. Possibly taped it under something or behind something."

"I'll take the bathroom," Kate said, moving towards the rear of the apartment. "You look out here."

Castle moved strategically around the room, running his hands behind bookcases and taking down pictures to check their backs. In the bathroom, Kate checked the inside of cabinets and opened drawers, brushing her fingers underneath and all around the inside.

"I haven't found anything," Beckett called. "You?"

"No," Castle replied.

"Let's check the bedroom," Kate suggested.

They moved into the bedroom and repeated their search. They checked the dresser, the closet, even rifled through his clothing. They raised the mattress and looked underneath.

"This is hopeless, Castle," Kate said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "There's too many places Leung could have hidden his evidence, if he, in fact, had any. Castle?"

Castle walked back to the living room, wearing what Kate thought of as his "breakthrough" expression. She found him kneeling by the bookshelves.

"What's wrong with this bookcase?" he asked.

Kate couldn't see anything missing. "I don't know. What?"

"This book," Castle pulled a thick, "coffee-table" book off the shelf.

"So?"

"So, Leung's bookcases are in order. Tthey're organized by subject and size. This book is vastly larger than the ones around it. And it's the only book here about Chinese mythology."

"So? He didn't shelve his book properly" Kate said.

"Only I think he did it to call attention to it," Castle picked it up and turned it upside down. A large packet of papers fell to the floor.

Beckett bent down and picked it up. "Looks like pages from a ledger."

"His evidence, perhaps?" Castle raised his eyebrows and tried very hard to not look overly pleased with himself.

"How did you know he would hide it there?"

"I used my extraordinary powers of deduction."

The light dawned and Beckett rounded on him, her eyes narrowed. "You had no idea it was there, did you?"

"Absolutely none," Castle confirmed.

Kate just smirked and shook her head. "Let's get this back to the precinct. I'll have the forensics guys go over it. Maybe there's a clue in there about who this Mogui is."

* * *

"So the case is getting closer to a solve," Castle remarked as Beckett drove back to the 12th.

"It seems that way. What are you getting at, Castle?" Kate asked.

"Nothing," Castle said. "I was just making a comment about the progress we've made in such a short amount of time. After all, Leung was only found three days ago and two of those you took off."

"Uh-huh," Kate smirked. Castle was such an obvious liar. "Come on, Castle. Out with it."

"I just think with the case getting closer to a conclusion, you should talk to Gates about-"

"I said I'll talk to her, Castle, and I will," Kate interrupted kindly. Castle looked hurt even so, but she reached over and squeezed his hand to let him know she wasn't mad. "I know you're worried I'll catch another case," she whispered. "But I promise I'll talk to Gates soon. And then we can leave for Virginia and we can relax. We'll be safe. All three of us."

"You're right," Castle admitted. Then, he smiled. "And I like the way that sounds, 'all three of us.'"

Kate grinned shyly, as though still in awe that this handsome, wealthy, famous man loved _her_ and chose _her_. "Yeah. Me, too."

"What do you think the boys'll say when we tell them?"

"I think they'll be happy for us," Kate speculated. "Lanie will, too, but she'll be mad that I didn't tell her."

"I was thinking we'd have a party at the Old Haunt when the case is over and we could tell everyone then," Castle said.

"I'd like that, Castle."

Beckett swung the Crown Vic into the parking garage and slipped into a space. She sighed as she turned off the ignition.

"You're tired, Kate," Castle observed.

"Yes," she said. "Let's drop this off with forensics and go home."

Beckett and Castle rode the elevator up to the second floor, CSU's floor. Kate left the pages they had found with Michael, the forensic accountant helping with their case. He promised to look over them and report back by Wednesday.

Rick and Kate rode the elevator up again to the homicide floor. They found Ryan and Esposito standing by the Murder Board. As soon as they stepped off the elevator, Ryan and Espo watched as they walked toward them.

"Where were you guys?" Esposito asked when the couple reached Beckett's desk.

"Leung's apartment," Kate replied, pushing her hair behind her ear and rearranging papers on her desk.

"Did you find anything?" Ryan matched his partner's serious tone.

"Just the one piece of evidence that will blow this case wide open," Castle bragged. "Lucy said that Leung was looking for something, something that would allow them to escape the tong. So whatever he had was something important and damaging."

"So what was it?" Ryan asked.

"We're not exactly sure," Rick admitted, "but we think-,"

"Castle thinks," Kate amended.

"I think it's a copy of the tong's accounts listing all their illegal transactions," Castle finished.

Esposito jerked his head up in acknowledgment of Castle's theory.

"We left it with Michael and he said he'd get back to us by Wednesday."

"Anything else you guys want to tell us? About the case or anything?" Ryan asked.

"Nope," Kate looked him in the eye and lied.

"What about you, Castle?" Esposito now went after the writer.

Castle gaped, trying to make a plausible lie come out.

"Ready to go, Castle?" Kate asked, tossing her coat over one arm.

"Yes," Rick quickly followed his wife to the elevator.

Ryan and Esposito watched them leave.

"Did you see that?" Ryan asked.

"Yep, they just lied to us."

"Maybe we're jumping to conclusions," Ryan said. "There could be a logical explanations to Beckett's behavior. An explanation that's not she's pregnant," he quickly added.

"But why wouldn't they tell us?"

Ryan didn't have an answer.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

"The boys are onto us," Kate said as she drove to the loft.

"You think?" Rick asked.

"Didn't you see how they questioned us? Like they knew something was up, but not what it exactly was."

"You're right."

"I don't know how they could have gotten onto us, though," Kate said. "I haven't even told Lanie. I knew she couldn't keep it a secret from Espo. And then he would tell Ryan. Before we knew it, the whole precinct would know."

"How much do you think they know?"

"They know we have something to tell them, but they don't know what it is," Kate said. "We just have to keep it that way for a few more days. Until we solve the case."

"Do you think there's enough in those papers to make an arrest?" Castle asked.

"I hope so. If there's not, I don't see any way we could have enough evidence to bring charges."

* * *

Kate lay in bed that night, staring at the ceiling, She couldn't sleep. Castle had fallen asleep hours ago.

"You're thinking too hard, Kate," his voice in the darkness startled her.

"I thought you were asleep," she said.

"I know you, Kate. I can practically hear the wheels in your head turning. So, tell me," he rolled onto his side to face her, "what's wrong?"

"Is it right to worry, Castle?"

"About what?"

"About everything. About our kid. Every day, I have to tell people that their son or daughter or mother or father is dead. And I've worked kidnappings. I see what those parents go through, even when we find the kid alive. It was hard enough to watch you go through that with Alexis and I just..."

"Kate, worrying's a natural part of being a parent. I mean, Alexis is twenty years old now. I still worry about her. I worried about her before Paris and I worry about her now, even though she's shown me over and over again that she's fine."

"I just don't want to go through everyday of my life worrying about whether he's okay at school or whether I'm going to come home that night. I can't live that way, Castle."

"I know. Do you remember that ancient mummy case?"

"Yeah, the one where you thought you were cursed."

"That was the first case where the danger was obvious to me. I knew when I started shadowing you that I would be in some dangerous situations, but during that case, I really started thinking of what would happen to Alexis if something happened to me. But just knowing that she was expecting me to walk through the door that night got me through a lot. It helped me keep my head."

"Thanks, Castle," Kate curled up against his side.

"Always," he kissed her hair. "Now, sleep, Kate."

* * *

The next day, Tuesday, was rather pedestrian. Castle was in court most of the day and Beckett spent the day writing reports and doing paperwork.

Late in the afternoon, while the boys were gone, Beckett went to see Gates.

"Sir?" Beckett rapped on the door.

"Come in."

"Could I talk to you a moment?"

"Of course," Gates removed her glasses and faced Kate. "What is it?"

Beckett sat in one of the leather chairs facing Gates's desk. "It's something personal. I need some time off soon."

"Oh?"

"With the trial and now the case, Castle and I thought best if we left New York for a little while."

"What does your case have to do with it?"

"Well, it seems that our victim owed a lot of money to a Chinese tong. When he got fired from his job, they attacked his ex-girlfriend outside the Old Haunt to send a message, which is the trial Castle's involved with. Our vic couldn't pay back the money he owed so they forced him to help them. When he tried to blackmail the tong so he could escape, they killed him."

"He's worried about your safety?" the captain guessed.

"Actually, sir, I'm more worried about his. But, either way, we just decided it would be in our best interests to leave town, go off the grid, just until everything blows over."

"Are you sure it's necessary?" Gates asked tactfully. "Don't mistake me, Beckett. I'll grant you time off if you want it, but both you and Mr. Castle have investigated potentially life-threatening cases before."

"Sir, I've heard rumors about tongs. They are brutal and ruthless. They make millions of dollars every year from smuggling and illegal gambling, among other activities and they are not above removing anyone who stands in the way of their payday. Normally, I wouldn't be so paranoid, but there's more than just the two of us in the equation now," Kate finished.

Gates smiled. "When are you leaving?"

"Castle said as soon as the trial is over, so probably in a week or so."

"How long do you think you'll be gone?"

"I don't know. Hopefully, just a few weeks. We have a source who's working with the Organized Crime Task Force out of the Twentieth. She said she's willing to help them bring down the organization."

"Well, I wish you the best, Detective. Your desk will be waiting for you when you return," Gates stood and clasped Beckett's hand.

"Thank you, sir," Kate smiled broadly and left. Only to be confronted with Ryan and Esposito.

"You looked pretty cozy with Gates just now," Esposito said.

"Almost like you were sealing some kind of deal," Ryan added. "It couldn't have anything to do with that thing you and Castle have to tell us, could it?"

"No," Beckett said, walking to the Murder Board. "I was just updating her on the case."

"Right," Esposito said sarcastically. "That's why you're smiling."

"Where have you guys been?" Kate asked to change the subject.

"We just checked in with Organized Crime at the Twentieth. Lucy Ha is apparently proving very helpful. Her testimony and those papers you found at Leung's apartment could put the members of the tong away for a long time," Ryan reported.

"Do they have any leads about this assassin, Mogui?"

"The task force has some theories, but nothing concrete," Esposito said. "If those papers are indeed the tong's pays and owes, there might be something in there."

"Michael should have something for us tomorrow," Beckett said. "Anyway, good night, guys," she gathered her things and left.

* * *

She arrived home at the same moment as Castle. They rode the elevator up the loft together. Kate reached the door first, but didn't unlock it.

"Castle? Were you expecting a letter?" She peeled an envelope off the door and showed it to him.

He shook his head. Kate slid her finger under the flap and drew out a single sheet of paper. She read the simple black printing and then showed it to her husband.

"Back to the precinct. Now," he ordered.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Ryan and Esposito looked up from their desks in confusion when Castle and Beckett walked into the bullpen.

"Thought you went home," Espo called.

"Not when this is on your front door," Castle said as Beckett handed him the letter.

"'Do not look for me. Or I will find you.'" Esposito read. Ryan rolled over in his chair and read over his partner's shoulder.

"What do you think it means?" Espo asked.

"It's probably from Mogui. He found out we're closing in and he sent this note to Castle and me to scare us."

"Did it work?" Ryan asked.

Beckett gave him her patented "look."

"Just kidding," he mumbled and turned back to his desk.

"Have the lab run it for prints," Beckett said to Esposito. "Maybe we'll get lucky."

"Meantime," Castle said. "Where are we going to stay? The loft is obviously not safe."

"I don't know," Kate disagreed. "I think all he wanted to do was scare us. He accomplished that, so I don't think he'll try anything else."

"Nevertheless," Castle lowered his voice, so the boys couldn't hear, "I'm not taking the chance, not with you or with the baby. I'll get us a room at the Four Seasons. We can stay there as long as we need. Okay?"

"Okay," Kate agreed. She followed him into the break room, as he dialled the Four Seasons hotel. She leaned against the counter, chewing her thumbnail nervously as Castle waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello? Yes. I'd like to make a reservation...Name is Richard Castle...I'm not sure how long...Yes, starting tonight. That's fine. Thank you. Oh, one more thing. It's crucial that this does not leak out to the media. My wife and I are trying to keep a low profile," Castle looked at Kate as he said this. "Thank you," he hung up.

Kate pushed away from the counter and wrapped her arms around Castle. He immediately wrapped his arms around her too.

"We'll be alright, Kate," Castle murmured. "As soon as you solve the case, we'll leave."

"What about the trial?" she asked, looking up at him.

"I'll ask the judge to excuse me. Nothing is more important than you two and your safety. Come on," he laced his fingers with hers, "we'll stop at home and pack some things and then we'll head for the Four Seasons, okay?"

Kate just nodded.

They left the break room and said goodbye to Ryan and Esposito again.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Espo called out.

"Yeah," Kate said. "The building's secure. We'll lock the doors. I've got a gun. We'll be fine."

Esposito didn't look convinced, but Castle and Beckett left before he could protest.

"They're going to put a detail on our place," Beckett said out of the corner of her mouth.

"How long will that take?"

"Thirty minutes, if we're lucky."

"Can we get home and back out in that time?"

"Probably not," Kate admitted. Castle looked disappointed. "Chin up, Castle. You don't work as a cop for fourteen years without picking up a few things. Like how to avoid a surveillance detail," she smiled slyly.

* * *

True to her prediction, an unmarked police car parked in front of the building as Rick and Kate packed.

"Surveillance is parked out front," Kate reported, looking out the window. "But the parking garage exits onto the street perpendicular to the surveillance team, so if we leave that way, and turn left, we can avoid them. Honestly," she muttered. "you'd think they would try to be a little more inconspicuous."

"Are you ready, Kate?"

She grabbed her bag. "Yep. Remember to leave a couple lights on."

Rick nodded and left the kitchen and living room lights on. Then, they left the loft and Castle locked the door. They took the elevator down to the garage and piled into the Mercedes. Castle drove. Kate let him drive often, but she never let him drive the Crown Vic.

"Anybody following?" Castle asked once they were a few blocks away.

Kate twisted in her seat to look behind them. "Nope. We're good."

Rick grinned at Kate with a child-like delight at giving their detail the slip.

"Don't look so excited, Castle. They'll get onto us eventually," Kate warned.

"Why'd you have to ruin it, Kate?" Castle whined.

"I'm just cautioning you that they will figure out we've left," Kate said.

"I know, but we've eluded them for now. We might as well enjoy it."

"It has been awhile since I've done that," Kate admitted, letting a smile slip onto her face.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Rick unlocked the door to their room at the Four Seasons hotel and flipped on the lights. Kate stepped inside and gaped at the luxurious setting. They were standing in a spacious living area with white couches positioned around a glass-and-metal coffee table. There was a small kitchen to the left and a round table with four chairs. A door to the right led to a bedroom paneled with light-hued wood. In the middle, a giant king-sized bed with a plush white comforter. On the back wall, a giant window looked over the city, beginning to shine as the twilight deepened. The lights were bright, but not harsh, and the whole room felt relaxed.

"Oh, Rick. It's gorgeous!" she breathed. They didn't often spend money on such things for themselves, but every now and then, Kate did enjoy the perks of being married to a best-selling author.

Castle set their bags down in the bedroom and Kate wandered to the window.

"Magnificent view, isn't it?" Kate commented, when she felt Rick's hands on her hips.

"Not as magnificent as this view," he replied, pressing his lips below her ear.

* * *

I've said it in another story, but I'll say it here and that is, I do not write smut, so it's up to your imaginations.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

Kate stirred from her downy white sleep to the smell of maple syrup and coffee.

"Mmmm," she moaned.

"Like it, Kate?" Castle asked, his voice low and husky near her ear.

"Mmhmm," her eyes fluttered open. She stretched her arms over head to touch the wall with her fingertips and relaxed. "Oh, I wish I could stay here all day."

"Why not?" Rick asked.

Kate turned her head to look at him, kneeling beside the bed. "I have a murder to solve. And you need to be in court."

"I can't wait to get to that cabin. I'll keep you in bed all day," Castle said seductively.

Kate laughed. "As long as you bring me food and coffee."

"Speaking of, I had breakfast brought for us."

"And it smells delicious," Kate said, pushing the comforter off her legs and swinging them over the edge of the mattress. She padded to the round wooden table where two plates sat, each with a waffle drowned in syrup. A mug of coffee steamed beside each plate, too.

"It looks amazing, Castle," Kate said as she took a seat.

"Compliments of the hotel chef."

They both dug in.

After breakfast, Kate showered and dressed as Castle cleared away the dishes. Then, he showered and dressed too. A waiter came to collect the cart that had carried their breakfast.

They left their room hand-in-hand. Everyone at the 12th knew they were married, but they weren't obvious about it. Sometimes, it was nice to act like a couple in public.

Castle drove to the precinct and dropped Kate off. Then, he drove to the courthouse.

* * *

When Beckett arrived in the bullpen, Esposito walked over to her desk.

"Surveillance detail didn't see you leave this morning."

"Must have missed me," she replied nonchalantly.

"They say that your lights were on all night, too."

"Castle always leaves a light on in case one of us gets up in the middle of the night."

"Come on, Kate," he said. "Me and Ryan, we know something's going on. What is it?"

"There's nothing going on, Javi," she insisted. She felt bad for the lie, but they would know soon enough. "Anything new on the case?"

"We should hear back from the forensic accountant, Michael, today. Organized Crime called and said they've never heard of this assassin, Mogui. From what they know, their blade man is a guy named Kyu."

"That's the guy who attacked Leung's ex, Caitlin, outside the Old Haunt. Lucy did say he beat her."

"But what about this guy, Mogui? Lucy seemed sure that he existed, but if he did, the Task Force should have heard about him," Esposito argued.

Beckett paced back and forth in front of the board, her brow furrowed in concentration and her lips moving to her internal monologue.

"Beckett?"

"Do you think Mogui actually exists?" she asked.

"What?" Esposito's expression was a mix of surprise and confusion.

"Do you think Mogui actually exists?" Beckett repeated. "Lucy talked about him like he was real, but she said she's never seen him and the Task Force hasn't heard of him. Maybe he's just a myth. Maybe another member of the tong is the one carrying out the hits and no one ever catches him because they're all busy looking for the mysterious assassin, Mogui."

"If that's true, there'd be a record of the payments to the actual killer. His name might even be listed in those pages you found."

Beckett nodded. "Keep in touch with the Task Force, see what else they know about the tong."

Esposito nodded and left her.

The elevator dinged and Michael stepped off. "Detective Beckett!" he called.

Kate turned to see who was calling her. Michael waved the sheets of paper. Beckett signaled to Esposito and the three of them with Ryan sat in a conference room.

"Most of the payments were fairly small amounts," Michael began, "Or paid in installments for larger sums. But there were infrequent large payments to a 'Kyu' that are always paid in full."

"Could be payments for hits," Ryan suggested.

Beckett nodded. "Thank you, Michael," she shook his hand and he left. "So we know that Kyu has been receiving large payments from the tong and, according to the Task Force, he's their blade man. Maybe he's our Mogui."

"But we don't know that Kyu ever received those payments," Esposito pointed out. "I'll run his financials to see if anything pops."

"Thanks," Beckett said. "Ryan, take this list of when Kyu received his payments and see if Lucy can match dates of the payments to the dates of the tong's hits."

"On it."

Beckett returned to her desk and sighed as she watched her boys going off on their various tasks. She missed being able to fully participate in the investigation. She felt out of the loop when she had to get reports from Ryan and Esposito. But Castle wanted her to keep her stress-level down and Gates had already bent the rules a little by still allowing her to leave the precinct to interview suspects. So she should be grateful, but it was hard when she watched Ryan and Esposito leaving whenever they wanted.

* * *

Castle called her about three-thirty to say he was finished in court and he would be at the precinct soon.

"Anything new on the case?" he asked.

"You have to wait and see," Beckett said innocently.

"Kate!" Castle cried, exasperated. "Must you torture me so?"

Rick heard her barely-suppressed laughter through the phone.

"The faster you get here, the sooner you'll find out."

"You're going to be the death of me, woman."

"And you'd enjoy every minute of it," she retorted, then her voice softened. "Get here soon."

"Alright," Castle smiled. "I'll be there soon. Love you."

"Love you."

When he hung up, Rick marveled at just how lucky he was. It took him by surprise sometimes. Even after knowing Kate for so long, she never ceased to amaze him and he never ceased to love her any less. But even more amazing than that was the fact that she loved him too! And soon, they would have their own little family. Yes, he was very lucky indeed.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

"So Michael found several large payments from the tong to Kyu, the man Lucy said was arrested for the assault outside the Old Haunt. These payments stood out because they were paid in full, unlike most other which were paid in installments. Ryan's talking to Lucy to see if she can connect the payments to the tong's hits," Beckett was catching Castle up on their progress on the case.

"Anything in there about Mogui?"

"I'm actually thinking Mogui might be a legend," Kate said. "Esposito talked to the Task Force and they said they've never heard of a Mogui associated with the White Dragon tong. All their information points to Kyu as the blade man. Rumors of a ruthless Chinese assassin would be a perfect way to keep the authorities off the scent while the hits are carried out."

"Hey!" Ryan called, walking towards Castle and Beckett. "Lucy positively matched seven of the eleven payments to Kyu as coinciding with ordered hits."

"Great, but we still need evidence that Kyu received the money," Beckett said.

"Speaking of that," Esposito spoke up from his desk, "I got a warrant for Kyu's financials. We should have them in the morning."

"Alright. Good work today, guys. We'll see you tomorrow," Kate and Castle waved good-bye to their friends.

"That's another thing," Ryan realized. "Beckett leaves earlier. Used to be, she'd stay long after we'd gone and now she's leaving before us?"

"I tried to get her spill, but she insists there's nothing going on," Esposito said.

Ryan just shook his head. There was definitely something going on.

* * *

Castle paused outside their hotel room. "Close your eyes, Kate," he said.

"Why? What's going on, Castle?"

"Just do it, Kate. I promise you'll like it."

Kate stared at him for another moment, then closed her eyes with a sigh. She heard Castle open the door.

"Keep your eyes closed," he took her hand and led her inside. "Okay, now stop. And open your eyes."

She did and her hands covered her mouth in astonishment. The curtains has been pulled away from the window to let in the scene of the sun sinking lower over the city, lighting the tops of skyscrapers on fire and melting the windows into malleable orange glass. The dining table was moved in front of the window, laid with a white cloth, and tall candles burned in silver holders. Two plates with silver covers completed the table.

"Castle," she breathed, "what is all this?"

"Well," he shrugged, "tomorrow is a big day and I wanted to celebrate."

"Shouldn't we celebrate after we know what the baby is?" Kate asked with a smile as she wrapped her arms around Rick's neck.

"Well, we'll celebrate tonight and then we'll celebrate with everyone tomorrow night at the Old Haunt after you close the case," Castle replied, giving her gentle kiss.

"You're spoiling me, Castle," Kate chided playfully.

"Does that mean you don't want the Chinese I ordered?" he teased.

"Definitely not!" Kate grinned, giving him one more kiss.

Rick took her hands, led her to the table, and pulled her chair out for her. Then he uncovered the plate in front of her with a flourish. She inhaled the savory smells wafting out with obvious delight.

As they ate, Castle could see Kate was deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Finding out what the baby's going to be. It's been kind of fun to not know. Because then I could think about what it would be like to have boy and what it would be like to have a girl. But after tomorrow, we'll know for sure and I won't be able to think about one of those anymore."

"Unless you have twins," Castle said. "A boy and a girl."

"Don't even joke about that, Castle! I could not handle twins!" Kate cried as he chuckled.

"If you don't want to know, Kate, we don't have to," he said seriously.

"No," she insisted. "I do want to know. I really do."

Rick reached across the table and took her hand. "I can't wait to find out," he confided. "Ever since you came home that night and told me, I've wanted to know."

"I think that was the one time I managed to leave you speechless," Kate smiled.

"You leave me speechless all the time."

* * *

The next morning, Rick and Kate allowed themselves to lie in and get ready leisurely. Castle had been excused from court and Beckett wouldn't go in to the precinct until later.

Kate felt excitement fizzing inside her and she could tell that Rick felt the same way by the expression on his face. He held her hand all through the drive to her appointment and as they waited for the nurse to call them back. But he still fidgeted restlessly, like a kid waiting to go downstairs on Christmas morning.

Finally, Kate's name was called and a young dark-haired nurse led to the room with the ultrasound machine. Kate felt Castle's hand twitch in anticipation as they watched the fuzzy grey image on the screen. The angle changed a little and the nurse's brow furrowed in concentration. Then, she broke into a smile.

* * *

_So what is it?!_ Alexis's text appeared on their phones at the same time.

_Come to the Old Haunt tonight. Bring Gram_, Castle wrote back.

_DAD!_

_Sorry, pumpkin. You have to wait and find out with everyone else._

_Kate!_

_Sorry, Alexis. I'm with your dad on this one._

_Ugh!_ Her frustration was clear even via text.

* * *

And yes, I am that cruel to not tell you what the baby is. Yet.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

"Yo," Esposito called as Beckett and Castle walked into the precinct. "Where you guys been?"

"Had things to do this morning. It's nothing, What'cha got?" Beckett evaded his question.

Esposito looked far from believing it. "We got Kyu's financials in. He did receive and deposit those payments from the tong."

"It's still not enough to arrest him," Beckett said, frustrated.

"Not by itself," Esposito said. "But the lab was finally able to identify Leung's wounds as coming from a fireplace poker. Off of that, his financials, and Lucy's testimony, we got a warrant for Kyu's apartment. And we found this," he reached under his desk and held up a fireplace poker in a large evidence bag. "Looks clean. Under a black-light, lights up like the Fourth of July. The blood is a match to Leung's. Ryan's getting an arrest warrant served as we speak."

"Got it," Ryan said, holding up a stapled packet of papers.

"Alright," Esposito grabbed the keys.

Beckett opened her mouth to speak, when Castle whispered, "Flak vests."

"Good work, guys," she said.

Ryan and Esposito looked at her strangely before leaving to arrest Kyu.

"See?" Ryan said. "No more suspect takedowns."

* * *

"Brian? It's Castle. Yeah, close the bar early tonight. We're having a party! Okay, thanks."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Ryan and Esposito escorted a handcuffed Kyu into the Interrogation room. Castle and Beckett watched through the glass.

"You're in a lot of trouble, Mr. Kyu," Ryan began.

"We know you killed John Leung," Esposito added.

"John Leung? I do not know this name," Kyu said.

Ryan slid a picture of Leung across the table. "This man. We know you killed him last Thursday night."

"How can you prove this?" he asked in his soft voice.

Esposito dropped the fireplace poker on the table. To Kyu's credit, he didn't jump. "We found this in your apartment. It's got John Leung's blood all over it."

"We also know that you're the blade man for the White Dragon tong. We have evidence of the money they paid you and we have a source who can match the dates of those payments to the tong's hits. You're looking at first-degree murder, which means life in prison without parole," Ryan said.

"But," Esposito chimed in, "if you give up your little buddies in the tong, we'll put in a good word for you with the D.A."

"You are going to send me to prison either way. Why should I betray them?" Kyu sat back in his chair; it was clear he was done talking.

* * *

"The D.A.'s office is sending someone over to represent him," Esposito said, "but I doubt a public defender can break this case. Between the murder weapon and Lucy's testimony, he's going away."

"I just got a call from the Twentieth Precinct," Captain Gates called from her office doorway. "Their Organized Crime Task Force just raided the Chinese Emporium. They found smuggled goods and evidence of illegal gambling. All members of the White Dragon tong are in custody."

The entire floor clapped and cheered.

"Hey!" Castle raised his voice above the din. "Drinks at the Old Haunt are on the house tonight!"

That caused another round of cheers and whistles.

Castle turned to Kate. "All in all, a successful day," he said with a grin.

"In more ways than one," she said coyly.

"Well, if the whole tong is caught, I guess we don't have to go to Virginia," Castle said, slightly disappointed.

"I still think we should," Kate said. "Gates already approved my time off. We don't have to stay very long, maybe just a couple weeks, but I am looking forward to it."

"I am too," the innuendo was palpable is his voice.

Kate rolled her eyes playfully. "Come on, Castle. Let's get to the Old Haunt. We have an announcement to make."

* * *

As he had promised, Brian had closed the bar early and had music playing as everyone began to trickle in. He and Jack were behind the bar, mixing cocktails and goofing around. Even Castle took a turn behind the bar. There was a definite festive atmosphere as everyone socialized. A few couples found an empty space near the stereo and started dancing, Lanie and Javi and Kevin and Jenny among them.

Before it got too late, Castle turned off the the music to a few groans of the dancers.

"Sorry to cut off the music. I promise I'll turn it back on in a minute, but Kate and I would like your attention for a moment. We have an announcement," he wrapped his arm around Kate's waist as she stood next to him.

Everyone stood silent and still. Ryan and Esposito had the same thought, _I knew something was going on!_

Kate tried to look serious, but failed as a giant smile broke out on her face. "We're having a baby," she said.

The response was epic. There were claps and shrieks as Kate and Castle were surrounded by their friends from the 12th. Lanie and Jenny squealed and hugged Kate. Ryan caught Esposito's eye across the room and gave his crooked smile. Esposito just looked shocked.

"What's it going to be?" Alexis yelled over the din.

"You don't already know, do you?" Lanie looked at Kate.

"A girl," Kate told Alexis. "It's a girl."

That got Kate a giant hug from Alexis.

"I'm going to have a sister?" she asked, her eyes shining.

"Yep," Castle said, joining his girls. Alexis gave him a gripping hug too.

"Girl, you mean you've been pregnant for three months and didn't tell me?!" Lanie took Kate's attention now.

"I'm sorry, Lanie," Kate apologized. "But we didn't want people to know before we were ready. And if I told you, you would've told Javi, and he would've told Ryan, and before we knew it, everyone would know. And we wanted to tell everyone. We were just waiting for the right time."

"Well, I guess I can forgive you for it," Lanie sighed dramatically.

"Congratulations, Kate," Kevin said, giving her a gentle hug.

"Thanks, Kev."

"I can't believe you kept it a secret from us for so long!" Javi said.

Kate smiled shyly. "Well, it wasn't easy. I knew you guys would get suspicious when Castle and I stopped doing suspect takedowns, but Castle and Gates insisted on that. You aren't mad, are you?"

"Nah, we're not mad. Just happy for you," Javi gave Kate a brotherly hug.

"Thanks, guys."

* * *

There were many more congratulations and hugs throughout the evening. After everyone else had gone home, Rick, Kate, Javi, Lanie, Kevin, and Jenny sat in a booth, just talking.

"Banner day," Javi remarked. "Closed a case, helped bring down a dangerous smuggling organization, and Kate's having a baby!"

"I think this calls for a toast," Jenny raised her glass. "To the new parents and their family."

"And to our friends," Castle added as glass clinked against glass.

* * *

See there? I didn't make you wait too long to find out that it was a girl.

And yes, it may seem odd for Kyu to leave the murder weapon in his apartment, but to me, it's reasonable that he wouldn't get rid of it, especially if he thought no one would catch him. We know he's killed at least eleven people and he's never been caught. And where better to hide a murder weapon than in plain sight?


	16. Chapter 16: Epilogue

CHAPTER 16: Epilogue

Four days later, Rick turned off all the lights and locked the door to the loft. Kate took his hand as they walked down the hall to the elevator. Their bags were already in the Mercedes. They were headed to Virginia for a two-week vacation.

Formal charges had been brought against Kyu and the rest of the White Dragon tong. The trial was scheduled to begin in five days, but Castle had used his connection to the Mayor to get them both excused.

* * *

True to his word, Rick kept Kate in bed for most of their vacation, but they also enjoyed exploring nearby Charlottesville and the fall colors were magnificent, almost, Kate admitted, better than New York. But they were both ready to get home by the end of the two weeks.

* * *

When they returned to New York, Kate went on official desk duty, which she loathed. But Castle came to the precinct most every day and that helped.

Their weekends were spent getting their daughter's room ready. Alexis came over often and helped.

It was one of the most wonderful times Kate had even known.

* * *

Kate awoke from her sleep with a gasp.

"Castle!" she whispered. He didn't stir. "Rick!"

"Hm?" he looked at her through sleep-blurred eyes. "Kate, what is it?"

"I felt the baby kick!" she said excitedly.

"Really?" he was fully awake now. "Do you think she'll do it again?"

"I don't know. Feel if you want."

Rick carefully placed one palm on her stomach. A few seconds later, he too gasped and stared at his wife in amazement.

* * *

Kate went on maternity leave two weeks before she was due. She was prepared to mope around the loft for two weeks, but the baby had other ideas.

Six days later, Rick was writing in his office and Kate was asleep on the couch, or so he thought.

"Castle!" she yelled, making him jump.

"What? What is it?" he hurried to her side.

"It's time," she ground out through clenched teeth.

He grabbed the bag they had packed and helped her up off the couch. They rode the elevator down to the parking garage, Kate fighting the pain the whole way.

Castle proved surprisingly skilled at avoiding heavy traffic and they made it to the hospital in record time. He drove up to the emergency entrance and a nurse rushed out.

"My wife's in labor," Castle said as he opened her door. The nurse didn't respond but went away and returned with a wheelchair a few moments later.

Rick gave Kate a kiss and promised to see her in a minute. He parked the car as the nurse took Kate inside. Then, he ran inside and asked the receptionist where they had taken Kate. She pointed him down a hallway.

It was frighteningly like when she had been shot and he had caught up to Lanie in the hall, watching Kate's gurney being rolled around the corner and Kate's blood covering Lanie's gloved hands. He passed door after door.

Finally, he came to her room. She was sitting up, her hair messily pulled back, wearing a blue-green hospital gown. He sighed heavily, almost in relief.

"Hey," she smiled at him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine. I believe the real question is, how are you?"

"Fine, all things considered," Kate replied. She looked at him shrewdly. "Just because I'm in labor doesn't mean you can lie to me, Castle. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. Just running through a hospital, trying to find you, brought back some memories," he said.

Kate took his hand. "Hey, I'm okay. And we shouldn't be sad today."

"No, of course not," Rick shook off his sombre mood. "It's our daughter's birthday!"

* * *

They didn't have to wait long. Their little girl was apparently very eager to meet her parents. Not even two hours later, Kate held her in her arms.

"What should we name her?" Rick asked.

"I still like Alexandra because it's the female version of your middle name," Kate said.

"What about Katherine Alexandra?" he suggested.

"You want to name her after me?" Kate was surprised and touched.

"Well, she has you hair," Rick began, touching the honey-brown wisps. At that moment, her little eyes fluttered open. "And your eyes. Plus, it's a combination of both our names: Katherine for you, Alexandra for me."

"Oh, Rick. I think it's a perfect name."

She kissed him as the newly-named Katherine Alexandra watched.

"I have to call everyone!" Castle suddenly jumped up. Kate laughed. "Better yet," he pulled out his phone and snapped a candid shot of Kate looking at the baby. Then he started a group message to Alexis, Martha, Ryan, Jenny, Esposito, and Lanie. He sent them all the picture with the caption, "Little Katherine Alexandra Castle has arrived!"

"Call my dad too," Kate reminded him.

"Already on it."

* * *

Martha and Alexis were the first ones to arrive, followed shortly by Jim Beckett. There were hugs and congratulations all around.

"So what did you name her?" Martha asked.

"We decided on Katherine Alexandra. We're calling her Alex," Kate said, as Alex was passed around.

Everyone agreed that it seemed to fit the tiny girl perfectly.

Next to her parents, Alex seemed to like Alexis the most. She reached up her tiny hands and grabbed her big sister's red locks. Alexis laughed and tickled her baby sister's nose with the ends.

Later in the day, Ryan, Jenny, Esposito, and Lanie arrived. And Alex was passed around again. Esposito was unsure about holding her, but she quickly won him over when she reached for his finger.

The next day, Rick, Kate, and Alex went home to the loft and they lived happily ever after.

* * *

Okay, yeah, super cheesy ending, but I needed to finish this story. It evolved far beyond my original conception. And I'm sorry if you wanted me to write more of them in Virginia, but like I said, I had to finish.

Also, I have to give a shout-out to Blake, though he will most likely never read this, because he flubbed a line in rehearsal which gave me the idea for this story. Yep, all this from a flubbed line.

Thank you to everyone who had read this and especially to TORONTOSUN, for consistent reviews and encouragement. But I am signing off of fanfiction for awhile. I will continue to release chapters of this story, but I will not be writing anything new. Thank you all. I have enjoyed my jaunt into this world very much :)


End file.
